Finally
by Elmy
Summary: My version of what Killian and Emma get up to immediately after the season 3 finale (therefore contains spoilers for up to and including 3x22). Rated M for smut and fluffiness. CaptainSwan one-shot.


_So after the season finale I'm sure there will be a hundred people all writing their own version of what Emma and Killian get up to immediately after episode 3x22, but I just had to get mine out there. Hopefully now I can concentrate on finishing my other story :) _

_Just intended as a smutty/fluffy little one-shot. Hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

Emma raced outside. "Regina!" she called out, barely able to keep up with the queen as she fled from Granny's Diner. "Regina! Come back!" Emma made it to the street corner before the raven-haired woman disappeared from sight. As she stopped to catch her breath she turned to find Killian at her side.

"Let her go Swan," he said quietly. "Give her some time and she'll calm down. This will sort itself out."

"This is all my fault. I think I've messed up her chance at true love. I've got to fix this."

"_No_," Killian replied sternly. "Not right now you don't." He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Right now you're going to walk back to the diner, say goodnight to your family then go upstairs with me to my room. Am I making myself clear Swan?" He had a fierce look in in his eye as he tugged her body closer to his and tightened his grip against her hip with his right hand.

Emma rolled her eyes but smiled. "Wow, one kiss and look who's Mr Bossy all of a sudden."

"That kiss was your undoing Swan. I'm not letting you go now. It's time to put your own happiness first, or if you won't do that, then by all means you can put _my_ happiness first." He flashed her a cheeky grin and rubbed his groin against hers before leaning in to trail a line of hot and torturous kisses down her neck.

Emma murmured quietly under her breath. "You make it hard to say no."

Killian nipped at her earlobe as his hand slid from her hip up along her rib cage. "And here I was thinking you were done saying no to me."

Letting out a husky groan, Emma gripped the lapel of his coat. "You go first. I'll meet you there. I want to be discreet."

Giving her a suspicious but bemused smile, Killian disentangled himself from Emma and took a few steps backward before spinning on his heels and marching back towards the diner.

Taking a long deep breath Emma tried to calm her hormones - taking a moment to let the brisk night air cool the fire in her cheeks and the warmth that was quickly growing between her legs. She was still trying to keep her nerves in check as she returned to the diner, giving her parents a kiss on the cheek and a warm hug. "Hey I hate to ask this, with a newborn and all, but would you mind if Henry crashed at your place tonight? Hook and I are, I mean _I'm _really tired after travelling through time and all, and could do with some sleep." Emma glanced toward the back of the diner and saw Killian waiting for her at the hallway to the inn.

Mary-Margaret scoffed and looked knowingly at David with a smile. "Sleep... uh-huh... _sure_."

Emma was speechless and red in the face, her parents seemingly enjoying watching their daughter squirm.

They laughed out loud. "Of course we'll take care of Henry," replied Mary-Margaret. "Go and uh... _sleep well._"

Emma bolted from her parents and over to Henry, placing a kiss on the top of his head as she tried to awkwardly explain that she wouldn't be home tonight. He just smiled and nodded without a care in the world.

When she looked up again Killian was gone. Speeding up the the stairwell and down the hall of the bed and breakfast to his room, Emma found him standing in the doorway. She was breathless as she stood at the threshold, her words caught in her throat as she stared at her pirate.

"Are you waiting for an invitation?" he asked, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"I, uh," Emma stammered, her heart pounding in her chest. It had been a really, _really_ long day.

"_Oh just bloody-well get in here will you._" Killian growled impatiently with a smile as he grabbed her by the arm and yanked her into his room. Slamming the door shut behind her, he pressed her to the wall and claimed her mouth with his own. Their kiss was tender and sweet at first – Killian's warm lips gently sweeping across hers, before their mouths widened and the tips of their tongues met in gentle strokes.

As their hunger began to build Killian pushed Emma's red, leather coat up and over her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. He feathered his fingers over the thick wool of her sweater, caressing the contour of her breast through the fabric as he briefly pulled away from their kiss. "Why you insist on covering from neck to toe I'll never understand, but that corset you wore back in the Enchanted Forest – well I could get used to seeing you dressed like that all the time."

Emma chuckled. "Says the man who bares nothing but the hair on his chest." She traced the 'V' of his open shirt with her index finger before running her fingertips through the soft, brown curls on his chest and toying with the chain around his neck. "I wanna see what's under all these layers of leather," she added with a seductive whisper.

Her touch sent a shiver down the pirate's spine as he growled and leaned in for another kiss, all the while desperately trying to shrug the coat from his own back.

Emma was quick to assist, sending his coat to the floor to join hers a she reached for the mighty belt buckle at his waist. Her fingers brushed against the front of his pants, drawing her closer to trail the outline of the bulge as it responded to her touch. She cupped her hand against him. "I remember when I first felt you pressing against me back in Neverland when I kissed you. It's been a while."

Killian hummed. "And since then I've done nothing but try to get close to you Swan, but alas you left me alone and wanting, time and time again."

With a coy smile Emma loosened his belt, untied the front of his leather pants and slipped her hand inside, feeling his length twitch as she wrapped her fingers around him and squeezed gently. "Is this close enough for you?"

Killian moaned and breathed heavily through his nose. "Much better Love, but I want to be more than _close_ to you." He clutched his hand in her hair and pulled her to him, pressing his lips to hers again before kissing his way along her cheek to whisper huskily in her ear. "_I want to be inside you_."

That was enough to unleash the hungry beast inside Emma. With a growl she gave Killian a shove towards the bed, taking advantage of the brief amount of space between them to pull her sweater over her head and toss it aside.

Killian landed on the bed and quickly leaned back on his elbows to watch the woman he loved undress for him. Raising an eyebrow he gazed with interest at the black, lacy, garment that obscured her breasts from view. His eyes trailed lower as Emma kicked off her boots and slowly peeled her black jeans down over her long, smooth legs – leaving her matching pair of lace panties on just to torment him even more. "Oh I take back what I said about the corset," Killian murmured quietly as he raised his hand and made a 'z' in the air over her undergarments. "_This_ is much, _much _better."

Emma grinned and stepped towards him, reaching out to unbutton his vest - letting it fall open before then unbuttoning his black cotton shirt. Her hands were instantly on his chest, roaming up and over the warm skin of his torso then up to his shoulders where she began to remove his shirt and vest entirely – carefully sliding the sleeves over his brace and hook on his left arm.

She hummed with satisfaction as she admired his sculptured muscles – her fingers trailing from his pectorals down over the ridges of his abdominal muscles which guided her eyes lower still to his erection as it tented through his loosened pants.

Killian kicked off his boots then began to fuss with his brace and hook, uncertain whether its removal might spook Emma.

Sensing his concern Emma reached out and curled her fingers around the metal instrument. "You can leave it on if you like. It's part of you." Guiding his hook to her shoulder she used it to slide her bra straps down over her arms, then led him down to her underwear were he needed no guidance at all. The smooth, cold metal caressed Emma's skin as he carefully dragged them down to her ankles.

Finally Emma reached behind her back to unclasp her bra, throwing it to the floor where her other clothing now lay in a crumpled heap.

"Emma," Killian muttered, desire making his voice tremble as he looked her naked body over from head to toe. "You're far more beautiful than I could have imagined."

"You're not so bad yourself you know," she smiled back awkwardly. The room then went quiet for a moment - the air thick with sexual tension and nervous energy. Emma visibly shivered. "Are we really doing this?" she asked – disbelief and a hint of trepidation in her voice.

"Only if you want to, Love," replied Killian reassuringly.

"Oh I want to. I really want to." Emma's eyes darkened with hunger and arousal.

Killian reached out to her with his open hand. "Then let me love you Swan."

As Emma reached out and entwined her fingers with his, Killian pulled her into his arms and in one swift move and threw her on to the bed - sliding his body up along the length of hers to press his lips to hers once more.

Emma instinctively began to press her hips against his, spreading her legs to wrap them around his waist, pushing his pants downward with her feet. She groaned loudly into Killian's mouth as she felt his member spring free from its confines - its wet tip trailing over her thigh.

Killian detached himself temporarily to quickly remove his pants, standing over Emma to watch her breasts heave rapidly in time with her quickened heart rate. She was nibbling on her bottom lip – her hand gliding down over to cup and squeeze her own breast just to torment him.

"Gods Emma, you're a sight to behold," he muttered as he reached down to stroke his tortured erection. With a loud groan he leapt back on top of her, kissing her hungrily, tongue thrusting into her mouth as his right hand began to explore the soft flesh of her left breast. He fingers sought out a hardened nipple – flicking and squeezing it ever-so-gently with his fingertips.

Emma couldn't help but whimper when he pulled away from the kiss, only to begin to gasp as she felt his moist lips trail down along her neck then over her collarbone to latch on to the nipple of her right breast. Her skin was on fire and she felt the desire pooling between her legs. She squeezed her legs around him harder.

Still his lips trailed lower, down over the smooth contours of her belly and out to nibble on her hip. His stubble scratched and tickled her flesh – his lips and tongue quickly soothing the itch. It was then that she felt his hand venture between her thighs – his fingers masterfully spreading her lips and finding her sweet centre – pressing one finger inside her already slick and wet walls.

Whimpering loudly Emma began to rock her hips against his hand. It had been too long since she'd been touched, and even longer since she'd been loved. As his thumb brushed against her swollen clit she felt like she would burst at the seams. "Oh God Killian," she groaned as she clutched at the hair on his head.

Killian continue to kiss and nibble at her thigh as he stroked her insides with her fingers, opening her up to him, feeling him twitch against her touch. He leaned in and with the intention to pleasure her with his mouth, but with the feel of his hot breath against her wet folds and one last flutter of his thumb she was already coming for him – screaming his name at the top of her lungs as she convulsed beneath him on the bed.

He hummed with satisfaction as he kissed his way back up along her warm body – her skin now slick with a thin layer of sweat. Edging himself between her legs he found himself rubbing the tip of his shaft along her already sensitive button – just to watch her squirm and tremble beneath him. "You alright there Swan?" he asked, a cheeky grin across his face as he ran his tongue across his lips.

"Oh God yes," she gasped. "Hell yes."

"Shall I continue?" he asked teasingly, nudging her sweet spot, feeling her open to him just a little.

Emma widened her hips and reached down between their bodies, her hand wrapping around his length to squeeze and stroke him. He was moaning loudly as she slid the head of his member against her slick folds before guiding him back to her opening. "I want you Killian. I want all of you,' she whispered as she looked up at him.

Killian needed no further instruction as she looked into the eyes of the woman he loved, pressing himself against her threshold before he began to slide deep inside her.

With a loud moan Emma reached up for him, pulling him back into a tender kiss, her tongue entwining with they took a moment to enjoy the sensation of her body opening up to him. They broke away as Killian began to move, almost removing himself entirely before sliding back in at a leisurely pace.

Emma's hips began to rock in unison with Killian's, the sounds of his throaty moans turning her on even more than she thought possible. She quickly gave him a shove and pushed him to the other side of the bed, rolling on top of him to reposition herself and sink down onto him – taking him inside of her in one swift motion that made them both groan.

With her hands free to roam over his chest once more she took the reigns, her fingers digging gently into his flesh as she skilfully rolled her hips, feeling him swell deep inside her. The head of his member continued to graze that magical spot inside her walls as she felt another orgasm begin to build.

"Tell me you're mine," he said as he gazed lustfully up at her, his hand gripping her hip as he his back arched as he rose up to meet her with every thrust.

"I'm yours Killian," she called down to him with a deep guttural moan. "All yours."

"I love you Emma," Killian whispered and with one final thrust he came inside her, his shaft convulsing and twitching as he spilled his seed – gripping Emma's body against his as tightly as he could.

The sound of his words and the feel of him buried deep inside her caused Emma to come for a second time, her body clutching down around him as she continued to rock her hips.

Eventually their bodies slowed – Emma collapsing down on to of Killian, listening to his heart race beneath his ribcage as she rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, each one of them afraid to ruin the moment, concerned their luck might take away the opportunity to experience it again.

With an eventual groan they separated, but stayed by each other's side. Emma curled in beside Killian. She was smiling at first, then she seemed to disappear in thought, looking perplexed, concerned and distracted. He reached down and brushed a strand of hair from her forehead. "You OK Swan?"

"I'm OK. I just keep thinking back to the look on Regina's face at the diner."

"Wow, my performance must be severely lacking if you're thinking about another woman while in my arms," he replied playfully.

Emma smacked him on the chest and tried to stifle her laugh. "You know what I mean."

"Yes, I do Love. We'll sort it out though. I promise."

She still looked conflicted as she circled her finger against the hair on his chest. "You think so?"

Killian smiled and stroked her hair. "I've said this once before Swan but it's still as true today as the day I said it back in Neverland – I've yet to see you fail."

"I don't know about that..." she muttered, lost in thought again.

Killian swept her up in his arms and pinned her to the bed with a hearty laugh. "Damn-it woman can't you let yourself be happy for just a minute?"

"I think I'm going to need your help with that," Emma replied with a modest smile.

Leaning down Killian kissed Emma's lips before stroking her chin with his right hand. "You're lucky I'm so persistent."

Emma reached up and ran her finger across his lips. "You know," she said thoughtfully before taking a long dramatic pause. "I think I might love you."

A huge grin spread across Killian's face. "Oh come on Swan, you _know_ you love me."

"Perhaps," Emma responded with a playful chuckle, but still didn't actually say the words. She was saving them for round two.


End file.
